September
by Tinni
Summary: Gin's birthday is on the 10th of September, Rangiku's is on the 29th - which is also the date they met. A lot can happen in one month. Especially a month that starts with Gin hosting a tea part for Yachiru and ends with her organizing his wedding!
1. 1st September

**September**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

_September 1st_

* * *

"The captain is not available right now," Kira informed the new third seat of the squad, a transferee from squad nine.

"What is he doing!" demanded the shinigami, "Captain Tosen never struggled his duty for... for whatever Captain Ichimaru get's up to! He's never here! Never! He's such a..."

Kira's eyes narrowed, his usual look of indecision and diffidence giving way to a quiet ferocity. At the look the third seat promptly shut up. "If you are unhappy with your place here than you can always go back to Squad nine. I will make sure that Captain Ichimaru signs your transfer form promptly and files if following all Gotei 13 procedures, thus ensuring a prompt and speedy transfer," Kira informed him.

"No... no... that won't be necessary," he stammered out, "My deepest apologies, Vice-captain Kira, I... I am just having some difficulty adjusting. But I am happy to be in Squad three and will strive harder to understand it's ways."

Kira regarded him sternly for a few more minutes before nodding, "See that you do so and do not ever make the mistake of speaking ill of the Captain."

"Understood," replied the third seat before scurrying away.

Kira sighed and took a reluctant step towards Ichimaru's private quarters. There was no avoiding it, his captain had "asked" him to join the tea party and he wasn't going to turn down his Captain. If only because doing so would incur the passive aggressive wrath of Ichimaru and the more direct wrath of Yachiru. Though why his captain hosted a tea party for Yachiru and her rather numerous dolls every year on September 1st was beyond him, "May I come in," called Kira when he had reached Gin's door.

"Yay! Izurun is here!" came the bubbly happy voice before the door was flung open and Izuru was dragged to his place between a big black teddy bear and a large silver fox with a grin just like that of his captain. The later fox was in fact a gift from Ichimaru himself, "We were getting worried! What took you so long!"

"Yeah Izuru," his captain piped up with a grin more mischivious than usual, "I had ta hold myself back from havin' the last hoshigaki. But I saved it fer ya. Here ya go."

With that he pushed a plate with the dried persimmon towards Izuru. Kira gulped, "Captain you didn't have to save this for me! Indeed, given that it is your favorite, you should have it."

"It is my favorite. That's why I wan' ta share," replied Ichimaru with a decidedly evil smirk.

"Foxy is so mean!" cried Yachiru in delight as she jumped up to hug Ichimaru, "Poor Izurun!"

_If you feel sorry for me, why don't you eat this... this thing! You'll eat anything that's sweet._ Thought Kira in irritation, but of course, Vice-captain Kusajishi had a sadistic strike of her own. It was probably a prerequisite to be the vice-captain of a squad full of masochists. Sighing in defeat, Kira began to eat the hoshigaki he so loathed.

"hahahaha! Izurun is making funny faces! I'll be kind to you Izurun!" with that she grabbed the hoshigaki and stuffed it in her mouth. Kira was sure the relief showed on his face because Ichimaru's grin just got bigger.

"Ain't ya nice, Yachiru. Won' ya be as nice ta me?" he wondered.

"I already told you what she wants."

"That ain't somethin' I can give her."

"Why not? I would have so much fun planning your wedding! I could borrow Bya-kun's house! I could get Re-chan to do all the flower arrangements! Then when you two have babies I could play with them everyday! And than when I am all grownup and have big boobs like Ran-chan, I'll marry Bya-kun and we'll have lots of babies. Then our children can play with your children! It'll be perfect!"

Kira chocked on the piece of cake he had started to eat. He could only imagine Captain Kuchiki's reaction to Yachiru's bold declaration. Perhaps what was worse was that Kira could imagine an adult, big breasted Yachiru simply walking upto Captain Kuchiki and going "Let's get married Bya-kun!" and leaving said Bya-kun no option but to go along with it. Kira didn't even want to imagine what their kids would be like.

Caught in imagining Yachiru and Byakuya, Kira missed the brief moment when Ichimaru's grin faded and a look of deep longing mingled with regret passed over his features. But it was gone almost as soon as it appeared, totally unseen by his companions, "Tha' would be nice," replied Ichimaru with his trademark grin in place, "Bu' I would still like ta get her somethin' else."

Yachiru sighed, "Silly foxy, fine!" she reached into her uniform and pulled out a piece of paper, "You can get her this. But I still think you should just ask her to marry you. That's what Ran-chan really wants for her birthday!"

Suddenly Kira had the answer to his little mystery and it was now so obvious he wondered why it had not occurred to him before! The core group of the Shinigami Women's association were a tight knit bunch. Not only was Rangiku part of that core group, one of her closest friends was Ise Nanao: the vice-president of the women's association. While Kira couldn't for a moment imagine Matsumoto sitting with Yachiru and telling her how much she wanted Captain Ichimaru to marry her, he could see Matsumoto talking about such things to Nanao and once Matsumoto spoke something like that out loud... Yachiru would hear about it. How and from who was not important but she would hear about it. That girl knew everything and anything that was going on with the key members of her little club. So it was unsurprising that Captain Ichimaru would butter her up to find out what Matsumoto wanted for her birthday. Matsumoto's birthday was on the 29th of September and by having the tea party on the 1st, Ichimaru would have time to get whatever it was that Matsumoto had wished for. Kira felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner.

It was only after he had gone through that entire thought process that the most pertinent point of the entire conversation hit Kira. What was that about Matsumoto Rangiku wanting to marry Captain Ichimaru... Did Yachiru just suggest that they get married in Captain Kuchiki's house and have Captain Unohana do the flower arrangments... Did Yachiru just offer to baby sit Captain Ichimaru and Rangiku's babies.... Did he, Kira, really have that expressive a face because judging by the look Captain Ichimaru was giving him, it was pretty clear that Ichimaru had just figured out what was going through Kira's head. Indeed, Kira knew for sure he had a very expressive face when Yachiru started laughing and declared, "Izuran is being slow today!"

"Ain't he," agreed Ichimaru.

* * *

About an hour after Kira joined the party, Yachiru and her dolls were picked up by Ikkaku and Yamichka. Kira waited till he could sense her reitsu back in Squad eleven barracks before he started undoing the braids Yachiru had done up at Captain Ichimaru's encouragement, complete with colourful ribbons and flowers. Kira was sure it would take him weeks to get rid of the sound of Ikkaku's derisive laughter and Yamichka's teasing complements out of his head.

Ichimaru smile widened as he watched Kira pull at his hair in a tearing hurry to undo the offending braids, "My, my, Izuru. Wha's the rush. Ya' look good with em'."

"Thank you for the compliment, Captain," replied Kira, "But I think I would lose whatever little respect I have with the squad members if they catch me with colourful ribbons in my hair."

"If ya' jus' stopped worr'en about what they thought of ya, ya would be happier and they would think better of ya," returned Ichimaru. Kira said nothing, "I wouldn' have ya, if ya were no good, Izuru." Kira's eyes widened and he blushed deeply. It was a same reaction he gave whenever Ichimaru doled out praise, which were very rare indeed and to Kira, very precious.

Gin smiled in amusement, "Ya blush so prettily Izuru," which made Kira blush even more. Gin chuckled, "Well, mind the squad fer me," with that Gin simply got up and walked away. Kira figured that perhaps Ichimaru was off to get Rangiku's present or simply to go on one of his walks. Whichever way, Kira concluded that he should probably not expect his captain back among them anytime soon.

* * *

**Author's note:** For those who don't know. Gin's birthday is on 10th of September and Rangiku's birthday is on the 29th, which isn't really the date of her "birth" more the date she and Gin met. So I figured September is probably an important month for the two of them.


	2. 10th September

**September**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

_10th of September_

* * *

It was the same every year. Sometime during the night of the 9th of September, his captain would disappear. Now while Ichimaru Gin disappeared quite often, the only one of his disappearances that was predictable was his disappearance on the 9th. It was also the only time Kira knew where he was going. According to Hinamori, exactly at midnight Ichimaru would show up at Aizen's room. The men never exchanged any words beyond Aizen wishing Ichimaru happy birthday on the few occasions that Hinamori also happen to be there, helping her captain complete some report or simply wanting to be near the captain she so adored. Aizen would then give Ichimaru his present. Usually some sort of complex mechanical puzzle that Ichimaru would promptly solve before leaving with an amused grin, with Aizen smiling after him. The joke the two men had shared was always lost on Hinamori, which made her jealous to no end and probably went a long way towards explaining why she disliked Ichimaru so much.

Ichimaru's next destination was squad 10 and the room of Matsumoto Rangiku. Kira could never know for sure what they got upto behind closed doors, but he could guess. The 10th and 29th of September were two days that Matsumoto never turned up for work, whether she had managed to get a day off or not. Hitsugaya gave up trying to force her to be at work on those two days within a few years of assuming his captaincy. Hitsugaya was aware that the 29th was Matsumoto's birthday, but boy genius though he was, he had no idea why Rangiku took the 10th off as well. He was also unaware of the exact nature of Ichimaru and Matsumoto's relationship. Indeed as were most people beyond Matsumoto's immediate group of friends. But than, Kira suppose, you did have to really look to see the subtle signs that were so obvious to him and Hitsugaya didn't care one way or the other what Matsumoto did behind closed doors as long as it wasn't effecting her work or her general well-being. Besides, he really was too young to notice romantic entanglements.

Kira smiled to himself as he left his own carefully wrapped present for his captain on his desk. It was a book that Ichimaru had mentioned wanting to read in passing. Kira hoped this captain was still interested in reading it, he hoped his captain would like it whenever his captain got around to looking at it. Probably not before the 11th. But Kira also hoped that Ichimaru didn't like his present so much that he decided to take the 11th off as well, just to read it. Knowing Ichimaru, that was a distinct possibility. Unfortunately, they had a mountain of paperwork to do and some of them could only be done by Ichimaru.

* * *

He growled in contentment as he nuzzled her big, soft breasts. They were so warm and nice. He would be so content to spend the rest of his life just like this. She let out a soft moan, as he stuck out a pink tongue and licked her, just a little. But then his fun was brought to an abrupt end when long, pale, bony fingers wrapped themselves around his neck and he was unceremoniously hurled against the wall, "Get away from 'er Shinsou! Ya perverted kitsune!" Gin forced out between clenched teeth. Trying very hard not to wake Rangiku.

"Kiss my nine silver tails, Gin!" countered Shinsou, "I was having such a great morning till you woke up!"

Gin instinctively pulled Rangiku closer to him and pulled up the sheets to cover her up, "Go aw'y, Shinsou! Or I swear I'll take ya to captain twelve and get 'em ta neuter ya."

Shinsou growled but left the material world nonetheless. Like all Zanpakuto, Shinsou was terribly afraid of Captain Kurotsuchi, who was known for doing horrible things to Zanpakutos, all in the name of "improving them" or "repairing them". Shinsou had no intention of ending up in the hands of Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

After Shinsou left, Gin lay back down and buried his head in her hair. She smelt so nice, like chrysanthemums in full bloom. He kissed her gently behind the ears. "Hmmm... Gin...." she whispered. Good, she was waking up, "Happy Birthday," she said as she turned in his arms to face him.

Gin grinned, "Do I ge' more of my present now..." wondered Gin as he softly kissed her.

"I am not your present, Gin. I have booked a day for us at the Shinigami's Health Land in their new 'couple's area'. We get to have a hot spring all to ourselves and we get to have messages, pedicures, manicures and facials! And we are staying over tonight! You'll feel like a whole new person tomorrow!"

"Bu' tha' would mean we have ta get out of bed now, Rangiku!" complained Gin.

"Gin!" cried Rangiku half amused, half exasperated, "I promise, you won't regret getting out of bed today or getting into bed tonight..." she added as a wicked grin played on her lips. That decided the matter. Gin was out of bed in record time and very soon the two of them were on their way to Shinigami's Health Land. Matsumoto, however, was more than a little surprised when she noticed Gin had left Shinsou in her room, "Gin, aren't you going to bring Shinsou?"

"Ya think we have ta fight hollows or someth'n in the Health Land, Rangiku," asked Gin, his voice laced with amusement.

"No, I mean, it's pretty rare for you to be without your zanpakuto," Rangiku pointed out.

"Yeah, well, that perverted kitsune need's ta learn not ta lick things that it ain't suppose ta lick," murmured Gin.

"What was that?"

"Noth'n, I'll send a message ta Izuru ta pick-up Shinsou later today and drop him of ta captain twelve. I want 'em ta give Shinsou a through check-up," said Gin with a grin more mischievous than before.

"Something wrong with Shinsou?" wondered Rangiku. The zanpakuto of a shinigami is his spirit. If it is damaged in someway or not working as it should, than it is a serious problem for the shinigami. The usual remedy is for the shinigami to commune with the zanpakuto and wait for it to fix itself. Unless of course the Shinigami was in a hurry. In the latter case Captain Kurotsuchi was the person to go to. Who, among his many zanpakuto related services, also offered sex change operations.

"Nay, just want 'em poked and prodded fer awhile," replied Gin with a decidedly nasty smirk. Rangiku decided to drop the subject.

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku was not someone who was normally hounded by the black dog of depression. But lately, lately she had started exhibiting all the signs of serious depression. For one, she found herself in tears for no apparent reason. Had lost all interest in anything and everything and increasingly found herself unable to muster a happy thought, let alone a smile. Only time she really felt happy was when she was with Gin. When he was holding her like he was now, nuzzling his face into her ample bosoms. Just cuddling her. Gin liked to cuddle and she liked him to cuddle. It was in their first winter together, when they found themselves huddling together for warmth, that they realized how much they liked just holding each other close. Rangiku was more than a little distressed when her breasts first started growing past the bounds of rationality. She didn't like how the men leered at her or how the women assumed things about her because of them. What had really reconciled her to her breasts and gotten her so comfortable in her own skin was how delighted Gin was at the increased cuddle potential of her body. He didn't leer, he didn't assume things, he was just happy to have, "The softest pillows in the whol' world all ta myself." She loved him. She loved him so much that it hurt.

Indeed, it was hurting her. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't be with him knowing that they didn't have a future. All they had was the past and the present. It was one day at a time, always one day at a time and she couldn't deal with it anymore. She wanted some sort of stability. Some glimmer that he was going to be in her future. She wanted a commitment. Only fools believed marriage somehow symbolized love. Within the confines of Seireitei nobles where always marrying each other to increase their power, to improve their rank and many other reasons that had nothing to do with love. However, marriage did symbolize a desire to face the future together and that is what she wanted from Gin now. She wanted him to give her some sign that the future he had planned for himself included her. But deep down inside she knew it did not. She just knew and that alone depressed her to no end.

"What's wrong," wondered Gin, as he planted a soft kiss on her cheeks, "Why ya cry'n Rangiku?"

"Nothing," she lied, "Nothing at all! I have just been so tired and worn out lately. It just feels great to finally get a chance to relax," she grinned, "I know this is your birthday present but I think I needed this day more than you!"

"Don' be so sure," replied Gin, feeling too lazy to do anything but accept her answer at face value, "Ya not the only one who has ta do mountains and mountains of tedious paperwork."

Matsumoto grinned, "As if you do paperwork!"

"Ya would be surprised at how dutiful a cap'n I am."

"O I would be," agreed Rangiku, "I really would be," she said as she kissed him. Today was not the day to think about herself or put into action the desperate plan for some semblance of peace she had been thinking up. Today was his day and she wasn't going to ruin it for him.

* * *

**Author's note:** For those who don't know. Gin's birthday is on 10th of September and Rangiku's birthday is on the 29th, which isn't really the date of her "birth" more the date she and Gin met. So I figured September is probably an important month for the two of them.

Also, I know Shinsou is probably a sadistic zanpakuto spirit like Blissful-Web portrayed him in Escape the Storm but I really wanted to use the line "Kiss my nine silver tails". Hey at least I didn't use the line "I don't care if you die Gin. All I care about is being within cuddle distance of Haineko! In fact, you dying would probably help me with that one. Because than Ran-chan will be all upset and keep me with her as a momento of your worthless ass! Hmm...." And yes, it should be possible for a zanpakuto spirits to persist after the death of the original shinigami. Because Tosen's zanpakuto isn't "his" but the zanpakuto of the girl he loved and that he took from her coffin before she was buried. Reviews provide encouragement and inspirations!


	3. 11th September

**September**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

_11th of September_

* * *

She had two hobbies, collecting kimonos and Japanese dancing. They went together as she often wore the kimonos to dance. Like she was today. It was one of the most expensive kimonos in her collection. Made of the finest silk, it was carefully hand dyed to a beautiful teal colour and worked over with white and silver threads in the pattern of Cherry blossoms. It was a gift from _him_ of course. She could never have afford anything close to even half its value. While Captain Kyoraku also gave her expansive kimonos, whose value were pocket change to him but which were beyond her means, the Kimonos Gin gave her were always marked with his name, Gin - silver. Every single Kimono Gin had ever given her, including the ones he used to steal for her, when they were young Children in Rukongai without any means of supporting themselves bar stealing, had silver in them. Like everything about Gin there were always two possible explanation. The romantic explanation was that it was Gin's way of showing her that he wanted to be a part of her life, that he wanted her to remember him even when he wasn't there. The second less romantic but probably more accurate explanation was rooted in Gin's darker nature. Gin was an exceedingly jealous, deeply possessive man. But perhaps it wasn't so much one or the other but both in varying degrees depending on his mood. Gin was after all a complex man, a very complex man.

She closed her eyes and spun underneath the persimmon and chrysanthemum trees. Going through the motions of the dance, oblivious to her surroundings. Suddenly she was brought back when she felt something collide with her legs, stopping her motion. She looked down to find a silver haired child grinning up at her. He looked so much like _him_, so very much like _him_ but he had her eyes. She felt herself smile as she reached down to pick him up, "Did you get bored watching mummy dance, Gin?" she asked.

The child shook his head, "You looked so sad that I thought you needed a hug!" he replied as he laid his head on her ample bosoms, "Why do you always look so sad when you dance?"

"I don't know why I look sad. I am not sad. I have you don't I," Rangiku assured her son, as she headed towards her house. Her little house surrounded by a neat little pond and a tidy little rock garden. A house that bore no sign of an adult masculine presence. A house that had never born a sign of an adult masculine presence, because _he_ had never set foot inside this little world of her's. It was just her and her little boy, their little boy. The only part of _him_ that she could hold on to.

His grinned widened, "Yes you do and you'll always have me!" he declared and coming from him, Rangiku believed it. But then suddenly all she held in her arms was lump of blood and meat. She screamed and dropped the grotesque thing. Then her world was aflame, her house was in ashes, her trees burnt to cinder and her pond black with sooth. Then she saw him, saw his back as he was walking away.

"Gin!" she screamed, "Gin!" and he turned. In one smooth motion he was facing her, his right leg going back and bending at the knees, his left straightening in front. He was grinning as he gripped Shinsou's hilt, "Gin," she whispered, she knew what was coming next. She didn't even bother to try and dodge.

"Shoot to kill, Shinsou!"

* * *

Her eyes shot open as she gasped for breath. She would have shot up if something heavy wasn't keeping her pinned down. She looked down to find Gin's body lying almost entirely on top of her, his head resting on her breasts, his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes, making no attempt to check the tears that were flowing freely. She wrapped her arms gently around his torso, as she etched into her mind the feel of his weight on her, his scent, how soft his skin felt to her touch. She tried to remember because if her plan worked... this would be the last time they would be like this. A part of her laughed at her audacity, mocked her and reminded her that she had never been in control of this relationship they shared. It was he who walked way or returned as he pleased. He who kept her waiting without even trying. It was foolish for her to even try. She would fail. As surely as the sun rose each morning, all Gin would have to do is show up and she would go running into his arms. If only because, when it was all said than done, she didn't want to be without him. Even if she knew he would destroy her one day.

"Wha' have ya been hid'n from me, Rangiku," the cold voice broke into her thoughts, making her go ridged with fear. When had he woken up....

"What do you mean, Gin. I am not hiding anything."

He raised his head and looked at her. Really looked at her with those vivid blue eyes of his, "Ya cry'n again," he pointed out, "An' jus' now, ya screamed my name, before whisper'n it like ya were say'n goodbye."

"I just had a bad dream, Gin, a very bad dream," it was the truth, even if it was only half of it.

"Wha' were ya dream'n?"

"I dreamt that you destroyed everything I held dear and than killed me," she replied, "That's reason enough for me to cry. Isn't it?"

Gin looked at her intently for a few minutes, before his eyes slid closed and his grin returned, "It does soun' like a very sad story," he agreed, as he lay back down. Rangiku wrapped her arms back around him and closed her eyes. It was not lost on her that he didn't say he wasn't going to destroy everything she held dear or that he would never kill her. But than, that was just Gin being Gin wasn't it. Because Gin never excluded anything, if only because he was capable of anything.

* * *

"How ya go'n, Izuru?" Kira jumped at the soft spoken words next to his ears, nearly upsetting an ink well.

"Captain Ichimaru!" he said, as he tried to simultaneously stand, bow and move a respectable distance away from Gin who had somehow managed to get right up close to Kira without him realizing, "Welcome back! I hope you had a pleasant birthday! O ah, Happy Birthday Captain! I... I left you present on your desk, I don't know if you had a chance to look at it. I hope you like it. My humblest apologies if you don't! I hope you are satisfied with how things are with the squad. I have tried to do my best. There are however some paperwork that need your immediate attention and..."

Gin laughed, "Relax, Izuru. Yer too tense!" he said grinning widely, "I love yer gift. In fact, I think 'em gonna go read it right now." The look of horror on Kira's face just made him grin more, "Make sure 'em not disturbed."

"But sir! The paperwork!" cried Kira in vain. Never stopping grinning, Gin just turned and left. Kira shank back into his chair and laid his head on the desk in resigned acceptance. He must have done something truly terrible to offend the gods. That was the only explanation for the fate that was dealt to him.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading!


	4. 12th September

**September**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

_12th of September_

* * *

They were walking along the market district of Seireitei. She was holding on to him tightly, a necessary move as he kept wanting to run off and explore. But she didn't want to lose her precious boy in the thick market crowd or the vastness of the Seireitei at large, "Mummy, when can I become a shinigami?" he asked looking intently at her Vice-captain's badge that hung from her sash.

Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of him facing the dangers a shinigami must face. But there would be no helping it. He was already so strong, he would have to learn to control his powers and soon. She smiled, "Soon! Very soon and then you can join my squad! Captain Hitsugaya will be so happy! He'll finally have someone shorter than him in the squad!"

"But I don't want to join squad 10! Because than I'll have to call you Vice-captain Matsumoto and take orders from you!" he protested.

"I am sure no one will care if you call me mummy and you have to take orders from me now anyway," she pointed out in some amusement.

"But it's different!" He insisted.

"O fine! Then which squad do you want to be in?" asked Rangiku.

He through for a minute, "I wouldn't mind being in squad 11! I could play with Yachiru-chan everyday that way!"

"You already play with Yachiru everyday and I am pretty sure Captain Zaraki will insist on you being a little older before he let's you into the squad. Yachiru is enough trouble," Rangiku replied, smiling sweetly.

He thought some more, "Ok then I'll join Squad 8 because Captain Kyoraku always gives me candy!"

"O no! Captain Kyoraku would spoil you rotten! I can barely keep his corrupting influence on you under control as it is!" she protested.

"Fine! How about squad 7! Then I can play with Captain Komamura's dog Goro all the time! Hey, can we get a dog, Mummy? Please!" he wondered.

"No on the dog and I am afraid Captain Komamura, being the strict captain that he is, won't let you play with Goro all the time," she pointed out with a smile as he displayed a most adorable pout, "How about Squad Six? Captain Kuchiki is pretty nice underneath it all and will be a good influence on you. Plus Yachiru is always spending time with 'Bya-kun' so you'll get to see her a lot AND Squad Six barracks being close to Squad Seven means you'll be able to sneak out and play with Goro too!"

"Or, ya could join Squad three and spend sometime with ya dad," suggested a painfully familiar voice.

Rangiku froze, clutching her son's hand even more tightly she slowly looked up to come face to face with the grinning Gin, "Please!" she begged, "Please no! Please don't take him away from me!" But even as she said it, she could feel his hands slipping from hers, "No! Please Gin! Don't take him! Please don't take him away from me! Please!"

* * *

"Please!" she jerked awake to find herself alone in her bed. The sky outside was just beginning to lighten, as a cool breeze came in through the open windows and made the curtains gently flutter. Funny, she was sure she closed both when she went to bed last night...

"Who don' ya want me to take away from ya, Rangiku?" came the voice of Gin, as he casually lounged near the window.

"Breaking and entering isn't very befitting of a captain, Gin," she said in irritation, as she got up and helped herself to a glass of water.

Gin ignored her comment, "Wha'cha hid'n from me, Rangiku? Ya cry'n all the time, have'n nightmares where I do bad things ta ya and now ya beg'n me not to take **him** away from ya."

Rangiku started laughing, the way Gin emphasised the word him said it all, "You jealous moron!" she cried as she moved closer to him. To look him in the eyes, "I was dreaming that we had a little boy and you wanted him to join squad three, but I wanted him to stay with me in squad ten!"

Gin gave her a flabbergasted look that only made her laugh harder, "Ya tell'n the truth!" Gin stated in utter amazement, "Ya were really dream'n about us have'n a son and argue'n about which squad he was gonna go in ta!"

"Well I was certainly not dreaming of you catching me in bed with my secret lover and you killing him slowly and painfully while I begged you to spare his life and not take him away from me!" with that she slapped him playfully, "And that's for thinking such thoughts!"

Gin smile then, smiled and pulled her close, "So why were ya cry'n?"

"I really didn't want him to go into squad three. Your such a sadistic captain!" Rangiku said as she buried her face in his chest, not wanting him to catch on to the half-truth from a look in her eyes or an expression on her face.

Gin laughed again, "Ya cry so easily these days, Rangiku. Besides, 'em pretty certain Cap'n Aizen will insist any kid of mine go in ta his squad," there was something, just something, in his tone as he said those words that Rangiku couldn't begin to identify, let alone comprehend.

"Good thing we don't have kids then," said Rangiku, sounding infinitely sad and utterly exhausted, "Because we would be fighting all the time about how to raise them."

"Ya don' like Cap'n Aizen?" wondered Gin absently, more focused on maneuvering her back to bed.

"Considering what a horrid job he did with you..."

Gin laughed, "Ya have no idea," with that they curled up together to snatch a few hours of sleep before they both had to get up.

* * *

"You are still here!" said Nanao, when she came over to the Tenth division to drop off some paperwork, "I thought you would be out of Seireitei as soon as your leave started. It's been what, four days already?"

"Yes, I am leaving this evening," replied Matsumoto, "I needed more time to arrange things."

Nanao eyed her with increasing concern, "Are you alright, Rangiku? You haven't been yourself for so long now."

Matsumoto managed a smile for her, "I'll be alright. I just really need this time off. But after two months of leave, even I'll be bored enough to be all excited over paperwork!"

Nanao laughed, "I don't believe that for a second!"

They said their goodbyes and Nanao headed for division 12 to drop off her next set of papers. When she got there she found Nemu looking over Shinsou, "Captain Ichimaru break his Zanpakuto?"

"No," replied Nemu, "He just wanted it looked over. I can't find anything wrong with it. Vice Captain Kira should be coming soon to pick it up. So I thought I would look it over one more time, just to make sure there really was nothing wrong with it."

"Speaking of something being wrong," said Nanao, "There is something seriously wrong with Rangiku but I have no idea what it is and I am getting really worried."

"She must still be sad about the baby," replied Nemu, looking sadder than usual.

Nanao was surprised, "Baby?"

"Yes, up until about the middle of last month she was pregnant. I noticed it when I started getting an echoing sensation from her reitsu and began to notice strange fluctuations and gyrations with it. At first, I didn't realize what it was, having not been around a lot pregnant women. But Vice-captain Kotetsu had also noticed and she recognized the signs immediately. Both she and I decided not to say anything, waiting for Vice-captain Matsumoto to say something first. But she never did. I began to wonder if she was unhappy about it. However, when I saw how she smiled during Vice-captain's meetings and Shinigami Women's association meetings as she drifting off into her own thoughts, her hands resting on her belly, I knew she was happy. So I wondered why she didn't share the news and hadn't began getting regular check-ups. Vice-captain Kotetsu started talking about telling Captain Unohana and getting her to force Vice-captain Matsumoto to have a check-up. I thought about saying something to her, too. But... the one time I started mentioning it, she changed the subject and took the first opportunity to escape the room. So I thought that she might be afraid. But afraid of what? Then it occurred to me that it was probably not a what but a who...." she trailed off as she gazed at Shinsou.

"Well Captain Ichimaru isn't exactly father material is he but I don't see why she would be afraid of him," replied Nanao, "But I can't believe she didn't say anything to me! That's not like her at all! Matsumoto's not the type to stay quiet about these things! She would be telling everyone and anyone and throwing parties, getting us to throw parties and taking every opportunity to go shopping for the baby."

"That's why I thought that the baby might not have been Captain Ichimaru's. I mean there has always been rumors..."

"And that's just what they are, rumors!" Nanao interrupted her, more than a little irritated, "Look I have known Rangiku ever since she first joined the Gotei 13, she was close to me in age and one of the few children in the Gotei 13. The only person she cares about like that is Ichimaru. Not that he deserves it, creepy, sadistic, selfish bastard that he is. So if she was pregnant, the baby would have been his. Rangiku would never be with anyone else. But, are you sure she was pregnant?" open skepticism laced Nanao's voice.

Nemu nodded, "Even if the strangeness in her reitsu could have been because of something else, the aftermath of it settled all debate."

"Aftermath?"

"Yes, I told you that she was pregnant up until about the middle of last month. She had a miscarriage. It was on the day we were suppose to have the Women's association meeting for that month. You'll remember that she, I and Vice-captain Kotetsu were absent that day. Truth was that she had been the first to arrive at the club room. I came second and found her on the floor howling in pain as the baby gushed out of her in a torrent of blood. Vice-captain Kotetsu was just behind me but neither of us could do anything to save the baby. All we could do was get her back to her room and clean up before the rest of you got there. The two of us ended up staying with her for most of the night. She couldn't stop crying."

"Poor Rangiku... so it's since that day that she's been..." Nemu nodded, "Why didn't she say something?" Nanao wondered.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about it. I tried to talk to her afterwards, as did Vice-captain Kotetsu but..." they sat in silence for a few moments before suddenly Nemu shot-up. With quick steps she had crossed the length of the room and wenched open the door. On the other side stood a stunned and horrified Kira Izuru, "Eavesdropping is not a very good pass time, Vice-captain Kira," said Nemu, her voice cold and dangerous.

"I... I... came to pick up Shinsou!" Kira forced out.

Nanao stood up slowly, her hands going to her glasses, a simple but frightening gesture, "How much did you hear?" she wondered quietly.

"I... I..." Kira honestly didn't know how to answer that question.

"Vice-captain Kira, I suggest whatever you heard or think you heard today you keep to yourself," said Nanao, "Because if any word of it reaches your captain through your means..." the look she shot him frightened Kira more than any words she could have uttered.

* * *

He couldn't look his captain in the eye. Just being in the same room with him made him want to throw himself on his knees and tell his Captain everything he had heard. Not that Kira was sure what he had heard. He had only picked up snatches of conversation. What he had heard seemed to imply that Matsumoto had miscarried a baby that might not have been his captain's. This was bad, very bad. Setting aside the loss of the baby, if Matsumoto had cheated on Captain Ichimaru... Kira didn't even want to think about what his captain might do.

"Wha's the matter, Izuru?" wondered Ichimaru, "Ya been so nervous since return'n with Shinsou."

"No... nothing, Captain. Nothing's the matter," responded Izuru, but neither the strutter nor the look on his face was very convincing.

"Ya wouldn't be lie'n ta me would ya, Izuru?" asked Gin, his ever present smile taking on a decidedly unpleasant character.

"For... forgive me, Captain, but there is nothing the matter with me," that was the literal truth. There was nothing wrong with **him**, just with Matsumoto.

Though it had seemed impossible but Gin's smile both widened and became more unpleasant. He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly his head whipped to the side, his smile slipped and a look of deep concern came over him. Kira and his strange behavior became a non-issue to Gin as he found himself unable to sense Matsumoto's presence, a presence that he had always felt since the day they met.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Thanks for all the reviews! I hope everybody likes this chapter. I was actually torn as to how to explain the whole Matsumoto pregnancy thing. I was thinking of having her breaking down during flower arrangement club (according to shinigami illustrated picture book at end of episode 191 she is a part of it) and have her admit everything to Captain Unohana. But in the end I decided that there was no way she could be pregnant without someone noticing and Nemu and Isane seemed like the logical people to notice weirdness with her reitsu.


	5. 13th September

**September**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

_13th of September_

* * *

As soon as her presence disappeared he had naturally gone to the squad 10 barracks and to her room. She wasn't there, neither were a lot of her stuff. The next logical step was to ask her captain about it. As always he had not gotten a warm reception from Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"What do you want, Ichimaru?" he demanded as soon as Ichimaru entered the room.

"Wha'? No greet'n," Hitsugaya glared at him, which just made Ichimaru grin wider, "Am just wonder'n, where yer Vice-captain might be."

"I don't know and nor do I care," replied Hitsugaya, "It is none of my business where she goes when she's on leave."

That startled Ichimaru, "Leave?"

"Yes leave," replied Hitsugaya, "Which is what you should be doing. Leave Ichimaru, I have a lot of work to do."

"So cold, so ver' cold, Cap'n ten," replied Ichimaru in a false aggrieved voice, but he did not press the point. He had gotten all he was going to easily get out of Hitsugaya and he did not want to waste time on the boy captain, when he could get information much faster from the child vice-captain.

"Ran-chan?" said Yachiru, "Yeah, I knew she was going on leave. I thought everybody did. Especially you, cause it started on the 9th and she was talking about how she had planned a getaway for your birthday. She was also talking about spending most of her two months off, away from Seireitei. So I figured, she was gonna take you somewhere special for your birthday!" she explained, "She really didn't tell you about it?" she asked in amazement.

The conversation with Yachiru annoyed Gin so much that he found himself needing to calm down and think things through. It hadn't been his imagination. Rangiku had been hiding something from him. But it couldn't have been just the fact she had taken a long leave and decided to spend it outside of Seireitei. In fact, Gin couldn't really think of a good reason why Rangiku would hide that from him. But the fact that she had hidden it and had now gone so far as to hide her very presence from him, meant that she was quite literally hiding from him. But why? More importantly how?

It was the later question that brought him to squad 12, "Yes, Vice-captain Matsumoto requested we make her a bracelet that would hide her reitsu for two months," replied Nemu, "It required special permission from the Captain-commander but as both Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kyoraku vouched that she was not a desertion risk and we gave assurance that the bracelet would deactive without fail on the last day of her leave, there were no objections."

"Why she wan' such a thing?" wondered Ichimaru.

"She said that she planned to travel around Rukongai and did not want to be needlessly disturbed by hollows or morons looking for a fight with someone strong. Captain Zaraki isn't the only person in the world who loves a fight for the sake of the fight," replied Nemu. That was probably the excuse Matsumoto gave to the Captain-commander. Probably the excuse she gave to Hitsugaya and Kyoraku to get their backing. Probably the reason that was on the official paperwork that granted her the permission to have a reitsu concealing accessory and the reason on the paperworks in squad 12 regarding it's development. But Ichimaru did not believe for a moment, that was Rangiku's real reason for wanting the accessory. She wanted it to hide from him. But why?

Which was the question he found himself pondering as he sat at his desk in the office, completely and utterly ignoring the paperwork piled on his desk. Kira was sitting on the other side of the desk, he was reading out some reports that Ichimaru could care less about. But Kira's sense of duty required that he read those reports to his captain, Ichimaru's sense of duty didn't extend to even pretending to listen. He rested his head on one hand and drummed the fingers of the other on the table as he stared at a random spot behind Kira, totally lost in his own thoughts that had nothing to do with the report being read to him.

"It's a frigg'n conspiracy," he suddenly said, interrupting Kira mid sentence, "They know someth'n and they are keep'n it from me. I don' think they know where she is, cause all the trouble she went ta, ta conceal herself would be fer noth'n if I could just find the location from one of 'em," he reasoned, "But they know, wha' she's hid'n and they ar' help'n 'er hid it."

Kira didn't know how to reply to that or if indeed a reply was required of him. It did seem that Gin was talking to himself. So he just kept silent, bending his head lower, willing himself to be totally engrossed in the report that he quickly resumed reading. But he was instantly interrupted, "Question is, who knows most? It ain't Kiyone, if it ain't about Ukitake she don' care. Same goes for Hinamori, only it's Cap'n Aizen fer 'er. Soi Fon is too self absorbed. Yachiru... she might be from Kusajishi but she's still a kid, they wouldn't wanna worry 'er. So that leaves Nemu, Isane and Nanao."

_Shit!_ thought Kira as he cursed his captains deductive skills.

"So who's the weakest link," wondered Ichimaru out loud, "Nemu is as broken as ya can get, ya can't break what's already broken. Nanao is tough as nail and only needs ta raise 'er voice a little ta get Cap'n Kyoraku involved. Isane... Isane is a gentle girl but Cap'n Unohana is trouble. So who's the weakest link..."

Kira took advantage of the pause to begin reading again but before he had a chance to utter even the first syllabus, he heard a cold quite voice say, "It's ya, Izuru," In less than the time it took Kira to breath Ichimaru had left his chair and was now bending over Kira, his face so close that Kira could feel his captain's breath on his ear. Kira sat rigidly still, head bowed towards the report. Eyes wide in utter terror, he might have been shaking but he was too numb to feel it. He heard the faint rustle of cloths as Ichimaru straighten, heard the soft creaking of the wood as Ichimaru sat on the desk. Slowly Ichimaru extended his long fingered hands and cupped Kira's face, gently bring it up so Kira was looking at him. To a casual observer Ichimaru would not have looked any different from how he usually looked. But Kira, Kira could tell he was angry... no... he was furious, "So Izuru," said Ichimaru, still cupping Kira's face, "Someth'n ya wanna tell ya Cap'n?" he asked as he gently caressed Kira's cheek with his thumb. It took Kira all his willpower not to soil himself.

* * *

It's not that he had eavesdropped on purpose. He had arrived at squad 12 to pick up Shinsou exactly at the time Nemu had told him he could come. He had made his way to her office with no other intention but to pick up his captain's zanpakuto and get it back to him immediately. However, as soon as he had reached Nemu's office door he heard her say, "That's why I thought that the baby might not have been Captain Ichimaru's. I mean there has always been rumors..." a visible shock went through Kira as the words escaped the privacy of the office through the door that had been left slightly ajar.

Reeling from shock, Kira missed the first part of Nanao's reply, "...he deserves it, creepy, sadistic, selfish bastard that he is. So if she was pregnant, the baby would have been his. Rangiku would never be with anyone else. But, are you sure she was pregnant?"

"Even if the strangeness in her reitsu could have been because of something else, the aftermath of it settled all debate," Nemu was saying.

"Aftermath?" asked Nanao.

"Yes, I told you that she was pregnant up until about the middle of last month. She had a miscarriage. It was on the day we were suppose to have the Women's association meeting for that month. You'll remember that she, I and Vice-captain Kotetsu were absent that day. Truth was that she had been the first to arrive at the club room. I came second and found her on the floor howling in pain as the baby gushed out of her in a torrent of blood. Vice-captain Kotetsu was just behind me but neither of us could do anything to save the baby. All we could do was get her back to her room and clean up before the rest of you got there. The two of us ended up staying with her for most of the night. She couldn't stop crying," Kira really didn't want to hear anymore. He wished he hadn't heard what he had. His heart ached for Matsumoto but it also ached for his captain. Because if Matsumoto had cheated on him, he would not take it well. And Kira, devoted Kira, didn't want his captain hurt; creepy, sadistic and selfish though he may be.

* * *

"Now, don'cha feel better Izuru," wondered Ichimaru, still caressing his cheek, "It ain't fun, keep'n secrets from me, is it."

"N... no, Captain," Kira forced out, praying to every god he could think of that Ichimaru would let go of his face.

Ichimaru grin widened as for a moment he gripped Kira's face hard enough to bruise, "Don' do it again, Izuru," with that he let go and left the room. Kira let himself drop to the floor and curl into a tight little ball. Hoping against hope that neither Nemu nor Nanao would find out that he had told. He really couldn't take this anymore.

* * *

Nanao was busy putting the final touches to her divisions weekly report for the Seireitei news magazine when Ichimaru let himself in and sat down across the desk from her, "Something I can help you with, Captain Ichimaru?" she asked coldly.

"Izuru talked," replied Ichimaru by way of explanation.

"I see," neither her voice nor her face betrayed her emotions but Ichimaru sadistic side was jumping in glee at the thought of what this woman would do to his poor lieutenant, who had the ill luck of being at the wrong place at the wrong time, "But I still do not see why you are here, Captain Ichimaru."

"Jus' got one li'l question fer ya, Ise-san," said Ichimaru, "Izuru, ya see, missed the part about the baby's father."

Slowly Nanao took off her glasses. Presenting a face to Ichimaru so frightening that even his blood ran cold, "Captain Ichimaru, if after knowing Vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku almost all your life you have to ask me the identity of the father of her child then is it any wonder that she is trying to put some distance between herself and you," Nanao said quietly.

Something in Gin's brain clicked into place, _So if she was pregnant, the baby would have been his. Rangiku would never be with anyone else._ Rangiku would never be with anyone but him. The baby Rangiku had lost was theirs!

It must have been plain to Nanao that Gin had got it. For she put her glasses back on and returned to her work. Saying simply, "The term genius is too loosely applied these days."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gin was a child prodigy, having graduated from the Shinigami Academy within a year (the course is six years) and I am assuming his genius tag stuck through out his career. O and I am also assuming that Hinamori is a member of the Shinigami Women's association, I mean all the other female vice-captains are, as are the two female captains (though Unohana is the supervising Chairperson).

I hope the Kira and Gin bit was frightening enough. I know a lot of people portray Gin as having physically abused Kira but I think that's an insult to both Gin and Kira. I think Gin would be a bit more sophisticated in his intimidation with just a hint of physical aggression. I hope that I have managed to pull it off. I really did try very hard to get that scene right.


	6. 20th of September

**September**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

_20th of September_

* * *

He sat perched on the roof top, watching the people scurry about their daily lives. Just watching... suddenly his vision was impeded when a pair of hands covered his eyes. "Guess who!" came the happy voice.

"Well if it isn't my li'l angel," said Gin, his ever present smile broadening and becoming genuine.

He heard a gasp as the hands were removed and a little girl walked into his field of vision. She looked just like Rangiku back when they first met, except back then Rangiku would never have dreamt of wearing such an expensive yukata or even known such a beautiful obi as the girl was wearing even existed. Certainly, neither Rangiku nor Gin had ever possessed the indefinable air that hung thickly around the girl, showing that she was someone who had never known a day of hardship and had always been loved and adored, "You got it just like that daddy! You're amazing!"

Gin laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, "That's cause no one else has hands as soft as yers and don' smell so nice."

"Not even mummy?" the girl wondered.

"Ya mom smells as nice as ya but 'er hands ain't so soft," explained Gin as he kissed her palm, making her giggle, "Now how did ya get up 'ere?"

"Izuru brought me!" said the girl, point behind him. Turning, Gin saw his lieutenant standing as far back as the roof would allow, looking uncertain as to whether he had done something wrong by bringing the girl here, "I can't find mummy," said the girl, her voice becoming worried, "Do you know where she is?" And that's when Gin realized, he couldn't feel Rangiku's presence anywhere. The worry must have shown on his face because the girl face contorted as she began to sob, "You don't know where she is either... mummy's gone... gone forever..."

* * *

_Forever_, the word was still echoing in his head as Gin came awake. Great! Now he was dreaming about a kid that didn't exists, that died before it lived, a kid that would never be born. Sighing he got out of bed and walked out into the veranda that joined his room to his garden. The sun was just beginning to climb the skies. Seven days, it had been seven days since her presence had disappeared. It had been the seven longest days of his life. Not that Gin and Rangiku had not spent long stretches of time apart. It was in Gin's habit to leave her alone for weeks, months and certainly after he had first joined Gotei 13 he had made a valient attempt to walk away from her for good, succeeding to stay away for close to a year before succumbing to the urge to just be near her and had found himself crawling through her window to lie down next to her. He never understood why Rangiku hadn't just kicked him out of bed that day, but he was grateful that she had done all her yelling, hitting and crying without making the smallest gesture to increase the physical distance between them. She had remained lying next to him and when she had finished venting at him for ignoring her for a whole year, she let him kiss her and cuddle into her well cushioned chest without further protest.

Gin sighed again. This was all so stupid. He didn't understand any of it. What was she thinking? Why was she doing this? What was her goal? Was she trying to harden her heart against him? Did she really think she could do that in two months? Ever? Did she just want to deal with the loss of the baby? In fact, why hadn't she told him about the baby? Had she been worried about his reaction? Truth be told, Gin wasn't sure what his reaction would have been had Rangiku told him about the baby beyond shock. It had never occured to him that he and Rangiku could have children, given that they were both from Rukongai. Children where not born in Rukongai, all the children that ran around Rukongai had been born in the living world and had been sent to Rukongai after their death. But then Gin supposed people didn't get hungry in Rukongai either, nor really age and when they died... it was mealy a sign that it was time for their soul to return to the world of the living. However, having spiritual powers changed everything. Being a shinigami changed everything. There shouldn't be anything physically preventing shingami from Rukongai to have children. It was just not something that had entered his brain before.

Although, he really couldn't see why Rangiku had been talking about a son. Gin couldn't even imagine Rangiku having a son. Of course she would have a daughter. A beautiful little angel born to have everything Rangiku should have had when she was young. But of course, it was a mute point now. The baby was gone, gone forever. Rangiku was gone but not forever. He could just wait out the two months, giving her the time and space she believed she needed... nay, there was no fun in that. "I'll find ya, Rangiku," he whispered to himself, "Ya can't hide from me. Ya can't run from me. Ya'll alway be mine. Ya should have learnt that a long time ago."

* * *

The first three days after 'the incident' Kira went out of his way to avoid Nanao and Nemu. On the fourth day he accidentally ran into Nanao, who studiously ignored him, which made Kira think that perhaps he would get out of it by just getting the cold shoulder from the girls. When Nemu also pretended that he was part of the wall, Kira found himself heaving a sigh of relief. However, at the Vice-captain's meeting that morning, Kira discovered the girls had just been lulling him into a false sense of security.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" wondered Nanao, getting ready to wrap things up.

"Yes," said Nemu, standing up she brought out a syringe full of an ominous looking purple substance, "My captain would like a volunteer of Vice-captain level on whom to test this new medicine."

At once the atmosphere in the room tensed, "What kind of medicine is it?" wondered Nanao, Kira could not help but notice that she wasn't tense, in fact she wasn't even mildly surprised at Nemu's request.

"A cleansing medication," stated Nemu, a slight mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"Vice-captain Kotetsu did you not say that Vice-captain Kira could do with some... cleansing?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Isane with an entirely too innocent a smile, "He drinks too much."

Kira was openly gapping at Isane. To say that he, Kira Izuru, drank too much, when he was sitting between Iba and Hisagi who were only ever out drank by Matsumoto and Captain Kyoraku was just too much!

"Yay! Izurun is going to get the medicine!" said Yachiru, the next moment Kira found his hand pinned to the table and his sleeves pushed up, "Go ahead Nemu-chan!" called Yachiru. Before Kira could even protest, Nemu had walked over and injected him with that vile looking substance.

"Please make a careful record of your experiences," said Nemu.

"If there is nothing else, then that is all for today," with that Nanao called the meeting to an end and left with Nemu, Isane and Yachiru.

"What the hell did you do to earn the wrath of the Women's association!" demanded the stunned Hisagi.

"Kira-kun didn't do anything, Hisagi-sempai!" protested Hinamori, "Nemu-san just needed someone to volunteer."

"And which part of that looked voluntary to you?" exclaimed Hisagi.

For a moment Hinamori looked utterly confused, "Kira-kun," she asked turning to him, "Is everything alright?"

Perhaps it was the burning sensation in his vain or perhaps it was the beginning of the headache or perhaps it was simply that at that moment he heard his captain's mocking voice in his head saying, _if it ain't about Aizen she don' care_. Perhaps it was all three, Kira wasn't sure, nor did he care. All he knew was that at that moment he felt beyond irritated with Hinamori, "Don't worry about it," he found himself snapping at her, "It doesn't have anything to do with Captain Aizen, so don't worry about it," with that he swiftly got up and left, with nothing in mind but to return to his room and wait out in private the nefarious effects of the "cleansing medicine", leaving behind him a shocked and hurt Hinamori.

* * *

Ichimaru liked to take strolls. He liked to walk down the streets of Seireitei with no destination in particular, just walking and listening. It's amazing what you could pick-up just like that. For one, he found out that Ukitake had sold a house he owned in Hokutan, West Rukongai. A house that was in the shadows of Mt. Koifushi. He wasn't sure why he was taking note of this but he did. Perhaps it was because Ukitake was good friends with Kyoraku and Kyoraku was good drinking buddies with Rangiku and liked to treat her to nice things like kimonos and hair ornaments. While no where near Kuchiki Byakuya, Kyoraku was a fairly wealthy man who had very little to spend his wealth on. Unlike Ukitake, Kyoraku didn't have to support anyone in his family. His salary as a captain paled in comparison to the income his family's interests generated for him and being the second son, Kyoraku didn't even have to bother himself with said interests. In short, he had no responsibilities and total freedom. As there is only so much sake even he can drink, Kyoraku spent a fair amount of money buttering up pretty girls like Nanao, Rangiku and even Nemu. It was completely harmless but Gin hated it. He hated it when Rangiku wore one of Kyoraku's kimonos. He hated it when she went drinking with him and he especially hated it when Rangiku looked beautiful in them and since Rangiku always looked beautiful...

Gin stopped dead in his tracks when two kimonos at a nearby shop caught his attention. One was teal in colour and worked over with white and silver threads in the pattern of Cherry blossoms and the other was a rich purple colour worked over heavily in gold thread. They were Rangiku's. Her two favorite kimonos. The teal was from Ichimaru, the purple from Kyoraku. What where they doing here?

"Ah! Captain Ichimaru! How lovely to see you!" said the shop keeper, an aged man, bowing deeply, "What can I do for you today?"

"Jus' wonder'n where ya got the kimonos ya have on display in the window," it was then that Gin noticed many of Rangiku's other kimonos were also in the shop, "An' those, too."

"A yes, these were sold to me by Vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku. She has shopped here for many years. Never bought anything above the medium range. So I was rather shocked to find that she had such fine specimens in her collection. Some of these are rare and famous!" he carefully pulled out a white kimono with a silver Shiromuku pattern, "This one was made for a Kuchiki hime, some thousand years ago, as her wedding kimono. They say that on her wedding night, when she got into bed with her new husband, he turned out to be possessed by a hollow and she was devoured," explained the old man, "They say that if you ever wear this kimono to sleep you can witness the hime's last moments in your dreams! This kimono would have cost a small fortune."

It had cost him three times the captains yearly salary and that was after he had gotten Yachiru to convince Byakuya to lower the price. It was perhaps a good thing that he spent very little of the money he earned and as a result had a substantially large saving. Because it allowed him to do things he wouldn't otherwise be able to do. Like, "I'll take 'em all," he said, "Every single kimono she sold ya. I'll take 'em all and give ya want ya paid fer 'em."

"Now, now, Captain Ichimaru I couldn't..." at a look from Ichimaru the old man decided that his life was worth more than whatever profit he could have made off the kimonos, "As you wish."

"Thanks! I'll have some of my men pick 'em up later today," with that Ichimaru left. Ukitake sold a house, Matsumoto sold part of her kimono collection. Ukitake sold a house and Matsumoto sold enough to raise money that could pay for a noble's house in Rukongai. Could it be...

* * *

"Kira-kun! Kira-kun!" Hinamori was yelling as she banged on Kira's bedroom door, "Open up! Please open up!"

"What's happen'n here?" wondered Ichimaru as he walked upto Hinamori after returning to the squad barracks that night.

"Captain Ichimaru!" exclaimed Hinamori, "I am sorry to make so much noise, but Kira-kun! Kira-kun won't open the door! I am worried about him. Nemu-san gave him some sort of medicine and... can't you smell that rancid smell coming from in there?"

He could smell something foul and rancid coming from Kira's room. Without hesitation he broke open the door and immediately recoiled as the stench hit him like a solid wall. He heard Hinamori make a noise as if she had just stopped herself from vomiting, covering her face she ran down the hall. No doubt looking for the nearest toilet. Taking a moment to recover himself, Gin held his breath and looked inside. Kira was lying on the floor, curled in the fetal position, sweating profusely. Near him was a bucket overflowing with vomit. Kira also seemed to have lost control of his bowels and a few other bodily functions.

_Physical torture, how crud Nanao. Was hope'n for something more creative from ya and Nemu._ Gin thought to himself, _But I ain't gonna argue with the effectiveness. _Bracing himself he entered the room effortlessly picked up Kira from amongst the filth. His own room and it's attached private bathroom was the closest. He put Kira on the floor of the shower and turned it on full force. Kira seemed to calm somewhat but he still seemed to have no awareness of his surroundings.

Gin returned to the hall to find a red faced Hinamori walking sheepishly back, "I am sorry, Captain Ichimaru, I... I shouldn't have ran."

"It's better ya ran," said Ichimaru, "Wouldn't wan'cha thrown up on me."

"I would never do that, Captain Ichimaru!" protested Hinamori, "How... how is Kira-kun?"

"Those girl's really did a number on 'im," replied Ichimaru, "But I don' think there will be any permanent 'arm. Well, maybe to 'is ego."

Hinamori was surprised, "Girls? But... but Nemu-san just wanted a volunteer to test Captain Kurotsuchi's new medicine. It's suppose to be a cleansing medicine and Isane-san said Kira-kun had been drinking too much. He has been hanging out with Hisagi-sempai and Iba-san a lot lately... So Nanao-san suggested... They... why would they hurt Kira-kun?"

Ichimaru just smiled and made no reply. Hinamori's naviety really disgusted him sometimes. He walked down the hall to wake his third seat and get him to arrange for Kira's room to be cleaned and disinfected and otherwise made inhabitable by living things again. When he returned he found Hinamori still standing uncertainly in front of his room, "Unless ya plan on help'n me dress Izuru and put 'im ta bed, ya had better return ta Cap'n Aizen," suggested Ichimaru. Before she could respond Ichimaru went into his room and shut the door behind him.

When he returned to the bathroom he found Kira sitting up and mostly conscious, at least enough to exclaim, "Captain!" and make an effort to stand before realizing his naked state, which prompted him to try and maneuver so that less of his person was visible while simultaneously trying to bow to his captain.

"Leave it, Izuru," said Ichimaru in some irritation as Kira stumbled, unable to control his limbs properly, "Ya ain't got noth'n I haven't seen," he went to his bathroom cabinet and got out his only luxuries, special shower gels and shampoos imported from the living world, "Here," he tossed them to Kira, "Get yerself cleaned up, I'll find ya some cloths ta wear. Yer gonna have ta sleep with me tonight. I think I still have my old futon somewhere."

"Sorry for being so much trouble, Captain," whispered Kira. Ichimaru just shrugged. He took a fresh towel and one of his old sleeping yukata into the bathroom for Kira.

"Get outta 'ere quickly, Izuru," said Ichimaru, "I smell like yer vomit and sweat!" he complained.

"I... I'll get out right away," said Kira before stumbling again.

Ichimaru just laughed, "Relax, Izuru," he said, "I said quickly not right now."

About two hours later Kira found himself lying in his captain's old futon, it smelt like him and _her_. Ichimaru ws still in the shower, humming. Kira wondered why his captain was in such a good mood. Knowing Ichimaru, the fact that he got to witness Kira's humiliation was enough to improve his mood. But somehow Kira thought that wasn't it. Ichimaru came out of the bathroom and flopped straight into bed. Kira wanted to say thank you, he wanted to wish his captain good night. But he was so afraid that by just talking when his captain was trying to sleep he would be imposing more that he stayed silent.

"Ya know, Izuru," Ichimaru said suddenly, "Ever since I found out about the baby, I've been dream'n about have'n a li'l girl," Kira didn't know how to respond to that, but Ichimaru wasn't looking for a response either, "She looks just like Rangiku when she was younger. Jus' better fed, better dressed and more loved. I shoulda realized someth'n had happened. Rangiku was dream'n about us have'n a son just before she left. I can't see 'er haven a son. Pretty girl like 'er should have daughters. Daughters just as pretty as 'er. A son might end up look'n like me and I ain't very pretty am I?"

"Captain.... I think... I think you and Matsumoto-san would have very beautiful children, both girls and boys," offered Kira tentatively, "You are are both... both... very... good looking."

Ichimaru started laughing, "Nemu's medicine mess with yer mind, Izuru?" he wondered.

"It's true, captain! I mean, it defies all logic, I'll admit. You are too tall, too skinny and just so pale! But... but it works..." Kira said, blushing furiously as he said it. Come to think of it, Nemu's medicine might have messed with his mind. He couldn't believe he just told his captain that he thought he was a good looking man. But now that Kira had started talking he found he couldn't stop, "I always wanted to be like you. Ever since you and captain Aizen rescued us that day I have wanted to be like you. I wanted to have confidence like you, have power like you. Just be like you. But you know captain, after I got to know you I started to envy you because there was something you had that I could never have. You had Matsumoto-san... the way she looks at you captain... if someone ever looked at me like that..." Kira trailed off.

Silence. "Ya don' wanna be like me, Izuru," said Ichimaru after awhile, "Trust me on that one. But if ya ever find someone like Rangiku... ya should hold on ta 'er. Course," continued Ichimaru and Kira could almost hear the smile in his voice, "if ya end up fallen for Rangiku, I would have ta kill ya."

"I know, Captain. I know," said Kira, smiling himself, "Captain?"

"Hmm..."

"Thank you."

"G'nite Izuru."

"Good night."

* * *

**Author's note: **I know, I know Gin and Kira are totally out of character. Also I hope people don't think I was bashing Hinamori. I really didn't intend it that way. Just that I think that Hinamori would come across as annoying and naive to Ichimaru and her general character would mean that she wouldn't necessarily go barging into peoples rooms and stuff. So think of how Hinamori came across was how Ichimaru would have view her, not necessarily how she actually is... if that makes sense. O and I did notice that Ichimaru didn't use honorifics like -san and used people's first name when he wasn't talking to them. He called Tosen, Kaname to Aizen but always says Tosen-san when talking to Tosen. So I figured that given Nanao is either his own age (or probably slightly younger if the past arc is any indication) he wouldn't be saying Ise-san in his head.

Thanks to all the people who have left reviews! And thank you to all the people who are still reading this!


	7. 21st of September

**September**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

_21st of September_

* * *

She was never certain why this place, this house had made such a strong impression on her. It was not like she had any fond memories attached to it. The first time she saw the house was when she had been brought here as a companion for Nanao by Captain Kyoraku, who had been lent the use of the house by Ukitake. It was almost a century ago now. She had been in the Gotei 13 but five years when it was shaken to it's very core by treachery. Overnight the Gotei 13 had lost six captains and three vice-captains. Amongst the vice-captains had been one Yadōmaru Lisa, Captain Kyoraku's lieutenant. There were also rumors that they had been lovers but Rangiku, who had been but a child back then didn't know the truth of the matter, nor had she cared. All she knew was that the loss of Lisa had hit both Captain Kyoraku and Nanao, who looked upto Lisa almost like an older sister, hard. Kyoraku had come here to deal with it. He brought Nanao along so that she could deal with her grief away from Seireitei and all it's troubles as well. Rangiku came as Nanao's friend, as a shoulder to cry on because Captain Kyoraku was neither able nor willing to be a comforter of another. Captain Kyoraku had dealt or not dealt with his feelings by drinking himself stupid, day and night. Nanao had cried and reminisced, sitting with Rangiku in the garden everyday she would talk about how Lisa had taken her under her wing when Nanao had first joined squad eight. How Lisa would read with her on the first of every month. It had been far from good times and both Nanao and Rangiku would go to bed every night emotionally drained.

However, the simple house with its garden full of flower and fruit trees, including persimmon, had left their mark on Rangiku's memory. Whenever she thought of the future, of what she would do if she lived long enough to actually be able to retire from the Gotei 13, she saw herself living in that house. When she found out she was pregnant, she saw herself raising her child at least part of the time in that house. Even after she lost the baby, the dreams persisted and there was the house. So it was that when she awoke once again from that wonderful dream of her dancing in the garden of this house, with her son as her only audience, that ended in the nightmare of suddenly finding herself holding a lump of meat and blood and Gin driving Shinsou through her heart, she decided that she would do something about having a more concrete future. So she had found herself in squad thirteen, asking, no, begging Ukitake to sell her that house. Ukitake was surprised but complied, even setting a fairly modest price.

Rangiku had immediately emptied her savings and arranged for the sale of some of her more expensive kimonos. The kimono dealer must have sensed her desperation because he had fleeced her. She doubted if he even gave her one third of their value. But she didn't care. All she cared about was getting her house and here she was. Drinking herself stupid. Just like Captain Kyoraku had all those years ago. The days ran together in a blur. She slept a lot and when she wasn't sleeping she drank. The room was a mess of empty and full bottles. A part of her told her that this was not the way to deal with the loss of her baby or the way to resign herself to the fact that she and Gin had no future and this certainly was no way to gather her courage to finally walk away from him. She really wasn't dealing with anything like this. When she slept she dreamt of the son who wouldn't be born. When she was awake she thought of nothing but Gin and relive her memories of him. She was not moving on and perhaps she really didn't want to move on. Perhaps what she wanted was for Gin to come and scold her for drinking so much and then wrap himself around her and tell her that it would all be alright. That he was going to be there, in her future with as much surety as this house. After all, the future was inherently uncertain. This house could be destroyed tomorrow or she might be forced to sell it down the track. But acts of provenance aside, the house was now hers and she wanted Gin to tell her he was hers too and would be hers. That the next time she was pregnant, she didn't have to worry herself about what his reaction would be. She wanted him to assure her that there would be a next time. She would one day have the son she was dreaming about.

Alas, she knew the futility of such wishes. If Gin came, he would merely come to claim her for the moment. He would never give any surety for the future and she was still afraid of what his reaction would be should he ever find out that she had been pregnant; or even that she could get pregnant. Given that they had both come from Rukongai, Rangiku had always assumed children where not something that they could have, and she had no reason to believe Gin knew anything different. But now that she knew she could have children with him, she desperately wanted one... she found herself curling into a tight little ball and starting to cry again. If she still held on to these foolish dreams she couldn't move on and if she didn't move on, she would be shedding even more tears and suffering more pain. She really didn't think she could take anymore suffering.

* * *

She was just so beautiful! Perfect in pink the little girl dancing underneath the cherry blossoms, laughing in delight at the simple beauty of watching pink petals gracefully dancing in the wind before showering down on and around her, "Daddy look!" she called out, "Aren't they beautiful!" she said as she held up a handful of petals.

"Not as much as my li'l angel," replied Gin.

She laughed again, "You think I am the most beautiful thing in the whole world!"

"That's cause ya are!" protested Gin.

"No! Mummy is! Everybody else says so," she pointed out.

"Ya mummy is beautiful," agreed Gin, "And so are ya."

"Yes but which one of us is more beautiful," wondered Rangiku as she walked up to them and picked the little girl up into her arms.

"Ya can't make me choose, Rangiku!" said the horrified Gin.

"O the choice is easy Gin!" replied Rangiku, "It's her!"

The girl in her arms giggled and laid her head on Rangiku's shoulder, "I love you guys so much!"

Gin felt his smile broaden to inhuman proportions. Suddenly a soft voice said from behind him, "Gin, it's time."

Turning he spotted Aizen and behind him stood his daughter. Now dressed as a Shinigami with squad five Vice-captain's insignia tied around her left arm, "Come!" said Aizen as he held out his hand and Rangiku... Rangiku was no longer there.

* * *

"Gin," he heard the soft voice again. Aizen was standing in the door way that led to the garden adjoining Gin's room.

Still blinking away the residual sleep from his eyes, Gin got to his feet and stalked out the door. He ignored the still sleeping Kira, confident that Aizen had already put some sort of Kidou spell on him that would ensure that Kira did not wake-up anytime soon. Aizen sat down on the veranda cross-legged, Gin followed suit, "Well?" wondered Aizen softly.

Gin sighed, he had of course been expecting this. Aizen had one cardinal requirement for his co-conspirators, total and utter discloser. Which wasn't a problem if you were Tosen Kaname, the most boring captain ever to enter the Gotei 13 but despite all these years Gin still found it hard to share everything. Then again, given his uncanny ability to know things, Aizen probably already knew everything Gin was about to tell him and he was only there to give Gin an opportunity to once again demonstrate his unwavering loyalty to Aizen Souske.

"Rangiku was pregnant," began Gin, "But she lost the baby. She's been real upset over it and now she's gone and bought a house from Ukitake and I guess she's held up there."

"That is unfortunate," replied Aizen, "It would have been interesting to have your son in my squad. The squad has been a lot less lively since you could no longer be called a boy."

"I coulda had a daughter," Gin pointed out.

"Do not be foolish Gin. Of course you would have a son. A son as powerful and cunning as you. Besides," he said with one of his odd little smiles, "While I wouldn't mind having a lively squad again, I don't want THAT lively a squad. As much of a handful as you were, Rangiku and girls in general are so much worse."

"Ya must be the only cap'n who would complain about hav'n li'l girls in yer squad," said Gin with a laugh.

Aizen shook his head, "There is a reason why children under a certain age are only ever assigned to certain squads and even more of a reason why young girls are only ever assigned to squad 4 and 8. Unohana and Kyoraku have gone out of their way to make sure their squads are safe places for children, especially young girls. The same cannot be said of all squads."

"I didn't know ya cared, Cap'n Aizen,"

"In general, I don't care. But I would if the child was yours," replied Aizen. Gin wasn't sure if he meant it or not. It was hard to tell with Aizen Souske. After sitting in silence a few minutes, Aizen brought out a piece of paper, "Here," he said as he offered it to Gin, "It's the exact location of the house Ukitake sold to Rangiku."

"Thanks!" said Gin, all but snatching the paper from Aizen's hand, "Ya the greatest Cap'n Aizen."

"I know," with that he left.

* * *

By the time Kira woke up, Ichimaru was long gone. As it was not uncommon for his captain to just disappear, Kira thought nothing of it. The first thing he did was to go back to his room and inspect the damage. Only there was very little damage left thanks to some 4th squad shinigami the 3rd seat had managed to rangle up. However, when Kira did run into the 3rd seat a short-time later, said 3rd seat was far from happy, "Vice-captain Kira," he began, "Is the offer for me to transfer back to 9th squad still open?"

Kira blinked, "Neither I nor the captain are going to keep you here if you do not wish to be and where you want to go is between you and the other squad."

"Very well, I shall speak to Captain Tosen and Vice-captain Hisagi," the man replied.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" wondered Kira, "Not so long ago you were rather determine to make it here."

"Yes well I find that I cannot get used to Captain Ichimaru's strange moods, erratic work patterns and what happened yesterday..." he trailed off.

"If you are refering to what happened with me yesterday, then I assure you that is not normal occurance," replied Kira.

"No it's not that. I heard about that you were made the unwilling victim of one of squad 12's experiments. That's unfortunate and doesn't make me think less of you. But some of the men said that the captain carried you out of your room naked in front of Vice-captain Hinamori," Kira started, had Hinamori really seen him naked... "And then you spent the night in the captain's room..."

"What are you implying?"

"I can't imagine ANY other captain doing that! Certainly Captain Tosen wouldn't do that with Vice-captain Hisagi. If the Vice-captain was incapacitated he would order us to get him out and take him to squad 4. He wouldn't deal with it himself. You are so close to the captain!"

"Again, what are you implying?"

The 3rd seat dodged the question and pressed on, "Then yesterday the captain had some of the men go pick-up a whole bunch of kimonos. Some of the girls were fawning over them when the kimonos got here and few of them identified some of them as belonging to Vice-captain Matsumoto and there were implications that all the kimonos were going to her. But then when I made a simple comment that wouldn't have garnered any reaction beyond laughter in squad 9, the 4th seat warning me that if I didn't want to be impaled with Shinsou I would never, ever, ever say that again. I don't understand it at all!"

"I am not going to ask you what you said," replied Kira calmly, "But the captain does not tolerate us speaking ill of Vice-captain Matsumoto. They are... close."

"Clearly! If he's spending a small fortune buying back Kimonos she sold and also buying her new ones," exclaimed the 3rd seat, "I just don't get it! What is with Captain Ichimaru? Why does he always smile? What's with those weird eyes? How close are you and the captain? Why does he spend so much money on someone like Vice-captain Matsumoto? What's his interest in her?"

Kira raised his hand to stop him, "Not that it is any of your business but the Captain and I are not as close as you are implying. If I hear that you have been spreading such lies about me and the captain in whichever squad you transfer to there will be ramification. I also do not like what you are implying by saying 'someone like Vice-captain Matsumoto'. She is an honorable office and a perfectly respectable woman. Implying otherwise will get you impaled with Shinsou. The captain's interest in her is purer than those of most men in Seireitei," Kira informed him, "They are close and that is all you need to know. Now, if there is nothing else, I'll be expecting your request for transfer form sometime today," with that he left the 3rd seat and headed to his office.

Still seething from his encounter with the 3rd seat he entered the room to find Nemu waiting for him, "Come to gloat," he wondered in uncharacteristic irritation.

Nemu was not fazed, "While the medicine was administered to you because of your loose tongue, it is still an item that needed to be tested," she explained, "And while we have gathered some valuable data from the monitoring bacteria that were embedded in the medicine, I still need to ask you some questions," with that she pulled out a data recording device, "firstly, how are you feeling this morning?"

Come to think of it, Kira was feeling damn good this morning. Really... really good. He told Nemu as much, who nodded in understanding and proceeded with some more questions. Kira was certain that she really didn't need the answer to some those questions but simply wished to force him to relive part of his ordeal. Mercifully, the interview ended fairly quickly, "Thank you for your cooperation, Vice-captain Kira. I hope you have learnt the perils of both eavesdropping and telling tales."

"I think," replied Kira, "in this case I was not wrong. The captain needed to know."

"Why?"

"He loves her!"

"I have never claimed to be an expert on love," replied Nemu, "But one thing I do understand is ownership. The way Captain Ichimaru looks at Vice-captain Matsumoto is not very different from how my Captain looks at me," her tone was matter of fact, but she did have a very sad cast to her face.

"I don't believe that for a second," protested Kira, "The Captain loves her!"

"Believe what you choose. Only time will tell which of us is correct," said Nemu as she stood up, "Good day, Vice-captain Kira."

When she opened the door, she found Hinamori just about to knock, "O sorry," said Hinamori, "I hope I am not interrupting."

"No, I am leaving," with that Nemu left.

"Kira-kun, are you alright?" she asked, inspecting him with concern, "I am sorry I was so totally useless last night. I ran as soon as Captain Ichimaru opened the door because... because... " she couldn't bring herself to complete the sentence, "And then when I got back, Captain Ichimaru told me that I wasn't needed. I am so sorry, Kira-kun!"

"Don't worry," replied Kira, more then a little relieved that Hinamori hadn't seen him naked and lying in filth. That would have been too much, "You did nothing wrong and thou he might not seem like it, but Captain Ichimaru can be very kind and caring."

"Really?" asked Hinamori's, her skepticism plainly written on her face.

"Really," said Kira with a smile.

"Kira-kun?"

"Yes?"

"What... what has been happening? I feel... I feel so out of the loop. Like... like I have been missing things. So many things have been happening that I just don't understand! I haven't been a very good friend of late, have I?" she said, looking confused and self-reproaching.

Kira smiled reassuringly, "It's alright, Hinamori-kun. Knowing is not always better then not knowing and you are always there for your friends when they need you. Forgive me for suggesting otherwise."

Hinamori smiled, "Thank you, Kira-kun."

* * *

**Author's note:** Well I have now done what I said I wouldn't do. I gave Aizen a speaking part. I hope he wasn't out of character. I do try my best to avoid OOCness but it's not always possible. Anyway, thank you to everybody for their wonderful reviews and thank you also for continuing to read this story. I hope people are still enjoying this.


	8. 22nd of September

**September**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

_22nd of September_

* * *

She was out of Sake! She found herself smashing the empty bottles in her desperate quest for a full one. She cut her hand on a shard, she ignored it. She grazed her kneels as the amount of broken pottery on the tatami increased, she ignored it. Tears blurred her vision as her search became frantic but there was a not a single drop of sake left. She folded herself into a tight little ball, weeping. She wasn't even sure why she was crying, she just was. "Gin..." found herself whispering, "Gin..."

Suddenly strong, familiar arms went around her and she was pulled back against a warm comforting chest, "Ya called," whispered Gin as he laid a soft kiss at the base of her neck. A jumble of emotions crashed down upon her. She didn't know whether she was happy, sad or scared. Perhaps she was all of those things, she just didn't know.

"Yer a mess Rangiku," said Gin as he effortlessly picked her up and carried her out of the room, which she had not left since she got to this place. He took her out into the garden, to the outside hand-pump, "Yer bleed'n, yer cry'n, ya look like ya haven't eaten in days and been drink'n too much. Why ya do this ta yerself I'll never understand," Gin shook his head in mild annoyance and started pumping. As the water came-up Rangiku used it to wash the blood off her hands and knees, splashing some cold water on her face before drinking deeply. Her actions were mechanical, more to stop Gin from being annoyed with her then anything else. Her emotions were still confused and all she wanted to do now was to avoid whatever confrontation awaited her with Gin and escape into her dreams.

"I've been worried about ya," stated Gin, "Ya shouldn't have done this," with that in one smooth motion he swooped down and caught the wrist on which she wore the reitsu concealing bracelet, before effortlessly breaking it, "Now, why didn't ya tell me about the baby?" wondered Gin, a hard edge slipping into his voice without conscious will.

Rangiku froze, so he found out, "I don't know," she replied and that was the honest truth.

* * *

By the time she realized she was pregnant it had already been a month. She was drifting in and out of sleep when she brushed her hand against her tummy. That's when she felt it, the unmistakable flicker of a tiny reitsu. She had shot-up in bed, shocked to her very core. When the shock subsided two feelings came to the forefront. Delirious happiness and abject terror. She was deliriously happy at this unexpected occurrence but utterly terrified of his reaction. She couldn't begin to fathom what Gin would say, what he would do. Then the dreams had started. The dreams of her son, a son she found herself desperately longing to give birth to. A son who would be a part of Gin, a part she could hold on to. But with the dreams came the nightmares. Nightmares of losing her son, of him being taken away from her by Gin.

In the end her fears dictated her actions and it was those actions, she had no doubt, that had caused her to lose her baby. Had she done what she should have, had she gone and seen Captain Unohana as soon as she found out she was pregnant... had she gone to Isane or even Nemu for a check-up when she realized those two had figured out what was happening to her then maybe, maybe she would still have her baby. But the baby was gone, gone in a torrent of blood and with it, her last chance of having a part of Gin all to herself...

"Ya were foolish, Rangiku," said Gin, after the words stopped, words that poured out of her as if of their own accord, "I woulda loved ta have a baby with ya. I wouldn't have done anything ta hurt the li'l one or ya, for that matter," he meant it, despite the part he was playing in Aizen's plans he meant it, "Ya should've told me. Ya should've taken care of yerself and the baby."

Rangiku could feel the tears start-up again, "I am sorry, I am so... sorry..."

"Shh..." whispered Gin as he drew Rangiku into his arms and held her tight, "I didn't want ta make ya cry more. Jus', jus' next time, tell me."

"Next time..." wondered Rangiku as she fisted her hand in his hoari, afraid that she would fall to pieces if he wasn't holding on to her.

"Ya, next time," whispered Gin, "Now that I know I can make a baby with ya Rangiku, I can't wait ta do it. A li'l girl jus' as pretty as 'er mother."

"What if I want a son who is just as handsome as his father?" wondered Rangiku, suddenly feeling... not like crying at the very least.

"Maybe we can have a li'l girl and a li'l boy. Ya can keep the li'l girl in squad 10 with ya. Give Hitsugaya someone ta play with," the thought of her over serious boy captain being forced to play with a little girl and perhaps, heavens forbid, act his age was enough to bring a small smile to Rangiku, "Now, there's someth'n I haven't seen fer awhile," commented Gin as he kissed her on the forehead.

"And will you have our son in Squad 3 with you?" wondered Rangiku, smiling a little more.

"Nay, haven't ya heard? Squad three has a really sadistic cap'n," he said with a laugh, "Nay, Cap'n Aizen being the glutton fer punishment he is, offered ta do the same _great_ job he did with me with my boy."

"Captain Aizen?"

"Yeah, had ta get the location of this place off 'im. Told 'im about the baby. Said he missed have'n me run'n around make'n trouble," Gin explained.

"I always said Captain Aizen was a strange, strange man," said Rangiku beginning to feel utterly drained, "I am sorry," she said again, the sad, tired cast returning to her face, "I should have told you. I should have had faith in you."

"Don' worry about it," replied Gin, "Ain't like I gave ya much ta hold on ta. Ain't like I am predictable."

"No, that you are not," she agreed, burying herself into his arms, "I love you," she told him, like she had so many times before.

"I know," which was the only reply he gave her every time she told him she loved him, "I know, Rangiku, I know."

* * *

**Author's note:** I know, I know, chapter is about as big a let down as "Ashes" was. But that's what got me thinking. Bleach ends to have quiet aftermaths, not emotion charged dramas. So... ok this is it... hope you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews! 


	9. 29th of September

**September**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

_29th of September_

* * *

She woke to the feeling of soft kisses being planted all over her face and body, "Hmm..."

"Good morn'n," whispered Gin, "Happy Birthday, Rangiku."

"Thanks," she whispered as she kissed him fully on the mouth, "Do I get my present now?"

"Sorta," said Gin as got out of the futon. Rangiku sat up.

"It's in two parts ya see," explained Gin as he handed her a Kimono box, "This is the first part."

Smiling brightly Rangiku opened the box, inside was a white kimono with a silver Shiromuku pattern. Rangiku blinked in disbelief, "I... I sold this..."

"Yeah, I bought 'em back fer ya," Gin informed her, "All the kimonos ya sold. Mind ya, Rangiku, ya were fleeced! That dealer didn't give ya one third 'eir value."

"I figured as much," said Rangiku, "But I was kind of desperate," smiling again, "So part one of my birthday present is me getting my kimonos back. So what's part two?"

"Well ya are gett'n all ya kimonos back but that ain't what I meant. Rangiku, what kinda kimono is that one?" Gin asked.

Rangiku blinked as comprehension started to dawn on her. Could it be... no... "It's a we... wedding... Gin!"

"I sent a message ta Izuru and Yachiru a few days ago," said Gin in a matter-of-fact fashion, "Izuru brought the kimono early this morn'n. He's outside now setting things up. Ya better start getting ready. The guests will be..." Gin was interrupted when the bedroom door was flung wide open by a grinning Yachiru.

"Yay! Ran-chan and Foxy are getting married! Yay!" she declared as she bounced in, followed by a harassed looking Nanao, "But Foxy has to go away now, so we can get Ran-chan ready!"

"I am go'n, I am go'n," said Gin as he made a haste exit from the room.

"The shinigami men's association is completely broken hearted," Nanao informed Rangiku, putting down several large bags containing various beauty products, "Hisagi and Iba haven't stopped crying since Kira informed them you and Captain Ichimaru were finally, finally getting married and that was three days ago!"

"We are getting married..." repeated Rangiku, the words not quite sinking in, "We are getting married! Nanao, he's marrying me!" she declared as tears welled up in her eyes.

Nanao sat down next to her and drew her into a tight hug, "Yes, you are getting married. It's a bit of rush job. We did only have three days to get everything ready."

"But Ken-chan let me borrow all our men to help Izurun and squad three bring and set up all the tables and chairs," declared Yachiru happily, "And Shun-shun gave us all the sake we needed. Bya-kun let me borrow all his servants to cook the feast and Re-chan made everybody in squad four help her with the flowers! All the captains will be here this afternoon. Gramps is going to perform the ceremony! It's going to be great!"

Suddenly Rangiku grabbed Yachiru and hugged her tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said as she started to cry in earnest.

"Don't cry, Ran-chan!" said Yachiru, as she disentangled herself from Rangiku's almost painful hug, "Today is a happy day."

"Yes, yes it is," said Rangiku, smiling through her tears.

Given that it was Matsumoto Rangiku who was getting married, the proportion of crying men to crying women was definitely greater. Hisagi was still half determine to rush forward and declare his undying love for Rangiku, but even in his fantasies he ended up very skewered by Shinsou with Rangiku wondering how much he had, had to drink. The day was perfect, the wedding even more so. The flowers were fresh and delicately arranged, the feast was simple but delicious and everybody thought the occasion was well liquored. Everything was just perfect, indeed, the only thing Rangiku had ever needed for a perfect wedding was Ichimaru Gin. As long as it was him who was standing opposite her, Rangiku didn't care if she was getting married in a hollow infested hellhole. Of course, her guests might have objected to such a surrounding.

Yamamoto kept the ceremony simple but strictly adhering to shinto traditions. When it was finished Yachiru declared, "That was great! Exactly what I want for my wedding with Bya-kun!" The look on Captain Kuchiki's face was priceless and made everybody burst out laughing.

Long before the party was close to over, Gin pulled Rangiku away. After locking the doors and windows of their bedroom with multiple kidou spells, Gin pulled his new wife down on the futon. Rangiku giggled, "Eager are we?"

"Ya have no idea," whispered Gin before claiming her mouth in a ravishing kiss, a kiss that sucked the very air out of her lungs, a kiss designed to suck out her very soul. A kiss that was sucking out her very soul...

* * *

She shot-up, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. "What's the matter, Rangiku?" wondered Gin, getting up also and laying a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Ya had another nightmare?"

"I... what day is it?" she wondered suddenly, painfully confused.

"Well..." said the grinning Gin, "It's ya birthday. Just hit midnight, good time ta wake up from a bad dream. I can give ya yer present!" Reaching into his discarded cloths he pulled out a small jewelery box and handed it to Rangiku, "Happy Birthday, Rangiku!"

"Tha... thanks," whispered Rangiku as she opened the box. It contained a silver chain necklace of somewhat odd design. It had no clasp but on one end was a large circle through which the chain was obviously meant to be threaded through.

"Yachiru gave me the catalog from the living world where ya saw this," Gin explained, "She said ya really wanted this."

Rangiku smiled as she put the necklace on, "I did. As soon as I saw it I wanted it," she whispered, perhaps something of her disappointment and sadness showed on her face because the smile left Gin's face and he too looked terribly sad.

"Ya know that Kimono I gave ya," he began after a moment of silence, "The wedding Kimono of the Kuchiki-hime?"

"Oh..." Rangiku looked away, "I had to sell that..."

"I bought 'em back for ya," Gin interjected dismissively, "But ya know why I gave it ta ya?"

"No," admitted Rangiku, "But I did always wonder. It has such a story behind it and you can still sense the faint reitsu of a hollow on it. I mean, I don't know if the stories are true. I have never been tempted to wear it and go to sleep. Indeed.... I have never been tempted to wear it at all."

"Yet, ya wanna marry me," whispered Gin.

"I don't understand."

"I am sure ya do, Rangiku. I am sure ya always knew what I was try'n ta tell ya when I gave ya that kimono. I can't marry ya Rangiku," declared Gin, "I ain't a nice man and I am too selfish ta let ya go. But I ain't so selfish that I wanna devour ya. If I marry ya, I'll end up devouring ya just like that hime was."

"But... but you said you wanted to have kids with me!"

"Hav'n kids and getting married ain't the same thing, Rangiku. If that baby lived, it wouldn't tie ya ta me any more than ya are already tied. Ya have friends who would help ya raise a kid whether I am dead or alive. Us being not married would probably mean the kid and ya could walk away if ya really needed ta. If I married ya...." Gin looked away, "I know ya, Rangiku. If i married ya, ya would always wait fer me. Ya would never, ever try ta walk away from me no matter what I do. I can't do that ta ya."

"You are not making any sense Gin," Rangiku declared, feeling confused and a little bit angry, "If you haven't noticed me trying to walk away from you didn't work out too well. I ended up in a dark room littered with sake bottles, a total wreck. What could you possible do that would make it easier for me to walk away even if we have a child but if we are not married."

"Especially if we have a kid," whispered Gin.

"What?" asked Rangiku, getting increasingly confused.

"Rangiku, trust me when I say that there are things that I can do," _that I have done_, he added to himself, "That would make ya hate me. That would make ya do everything in yer power to keep any kids we might have away from me. Ya take vows seriously Rangiku, more seriously than most people and certainly more seriously than me. I can't... I can't make ya say wedding vows with me."

Rangiku turned away as she felt tears sting her eyes, "We really don't have a future together do we?"

"It's over-rated," whispered Gin as he pulled her into his arm, "The future that is, I never thought we would still be together when I first met ya. I thought ya would leave me as soon as yer strength returned. Ya didn't. Ya stayed with me. Waited patiently for me ta return, even when I left without tell'n you where I was go'n and when I would be back. Ya followed me where ya could. Ya followed me to Seireitei! But it wasn't planned, it just happened. Let's... let's... not mess with that. Cause I don't wanna make promises ta ya that I couldn't keep and I don't wanna make plans fer the future when I have so li'l control over it."

"And if I say I don't care if you devour me?" wondered Rangiku.

"But I don' wanna devour ya," whispered Gin, "Yer too good ta be a part of me, Rangiku."

Rangiku closed her eyes. Resignation spreading through her mind and body. There was no point fighting this. They were what they were, "Thank you for the necklace, Gin," she said at last, "I love it. I think I'll wear it all the time from now on."

"I am glad you like it, Rangiku," said Gin, his ever present grin returning.

* * *

**Author's note: **I was actually kind of stuck as how to finish this. I am thinking this chapter will probably annoy a few people and disappoint others. But I did find that having gone through all that journey I was kind of stuck as to what to do. I did think of ending the story on a high by them actually getting married (in secret) instead of Rangiku just dreaming about it. But that seemed so not Gin and Rangiku. Plus I figured, what's the point of introducing the Kuchiki-hime wedding kimono if I wasn't going to use it.


	10. That which will not be

**September**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

_That which will not be_

* * *

"Izuru-chan!" called the girl as she wrapped herself around the legs of the 3rd squad vice-captain, "Where's daddy?" she demanded.

Kira smiled down at the girl, "The captain is not here right now. Is there something I can help you with?"

The girl pouted, "I want daddy! He promised to play with me! He said if I was good, he would play with me and I have been very good!"

"When are ya ever good?" demanded a silver haired boy, who was dressed as a Shinigami, "Yer the naughtiest girl in all of Seireitei!"

"I am not!" the girl protested, "Izuru-chan tell nii-chan I am not naughty!"

"Of course you are not," Kira readily agreed, "You are the sweetest girl in all of Seireitei."

The girl smiled brightly up at him before raising her arms expectantly, Kira picked her up without hesitation. She immediately cuddled into his chest, "You smell so nice, Izuru-chan!"

The boy made a gagging noise, "Don't let Hinamori-chan hear you or she'll get jealous!"

Kira blushed and was about to protest when the girl interjected, "Stop that! Besides, Izuru-chan doesn't like her! He likes only me! Don't you Izuru-chan?" asked the girl.

Kira felt himself smile, clearly letting Yachiru babysit the girl had been a bad idea, "Of course I do," Kira whispered, laying a chaste kiss on her forehead, "But I like Hinamori-kun too."

"But you like me more, don't you?" demanded the girl.

"As if he's going to say anything but yes to that!" replied the boy, "You are so dumb!"

"Stop it or I'll tell daddy on you!" declared the girl, "And mommy too!"

The boy glared at her, "Now that's not very nice," said Kira as he put a stop to further bickering by starting to walk away with the girl, "Let's go find the Captain, I am sure he's eager to play with you too."

"Yay!" said the girl, cuddling into Kira again, "And Izuru-chan can play with us too! I promise I won't let daddy be mean to you and feed you persimmon."

"Feh! Like that's going ta happen," said the boy as he turned away, "I am going ta go find Captain Hitsugaya, mom made him promise ta practice kendo with me. That should be a lot of fun!"

"We are going to have more fun, aren't we Izuru-chan!" stated the girl.

Kira smiled, he always smiled a lot around his captain's two children, "Of course, we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Gin watched the scene unfold before him feeling disgusted with himself. He couldn't understand why he was still having these stupid dreams. He chose his path decades ago and where ever it lead, it didn't lead to a wife and children, or for that matter Izuru remaining his loyal lieutenant. In fact, if anything by the time his path led to his ultimate destination there was a good chance both Rangiku and Kira would be dead. Would the cost of their lives be worth his destination? Would the ends justify the means? Tosen was certain, Gin was only certain he was going to find out once he reached the end. In the meantime, all he could do is hope that at the end of if all, it didn't all turn out to be a very sad story.

* * *

**Author's note:** Ok the story is seriously finished now. I just had so much fun imaging a miniature Gin and Rangiku running around causing trouble that I though I would write a small supplementary chapter staring their kids and Kira, who was also fun to write about. Thanks again for the reading and all the reviews. I really do appreciate them. :)


End file.
